From Askew to Zeal
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: I know a lot of people have done this, but I'm having mild writer's block and am hoping this will help. A series of Reyna/Percy oneshots. Should be interesting...Please read and review.
1. A is for Askew

**As usual, I don't own characters or props; I'm just playing with them. **

**Okay. Wow, it's been a while since I've written _anything_! And since I've been having such a block, I've decided to put my old kindergarten learning to good use and practice my A-B-C-s. So this fic should be at least one alphabet long, maybe more, with chapters ranging in length from really short to possibly really long. Most should be Percy/Reyna, but some may have hints of romance with other characters. Enjoy! **

**SSS**

Reyna frowned as Percy entered the room and rose from her chair, coming forward to meet him. He came to a halt before her, green eyes watching her warily.

"Gods, Percy," she muttered exasperatedly, reaching up to the shoulder fastenings of his Praetor's cloak, "Two months and you still haven't figured it out." she straightened the fastenings, then smoothed the material over his shoulders with practiced hands, as though she'd done it a million times.

Then, suddenly, she she dropped her hands back to her sides and took a step back. "There. That's better."

"Thanks." Percy gazed thoughtfully at her, as though considering what she'd done. Then, with a slight inclination of his head, he muttered, "The legion awaits." he stepped aside, gesturing for her to go ahead, and she brushed past him out into the evening air, wondering why it was that such a simple encounter had left her thoughts askew.

**SSS**

**So...review. (Yeah, I know it's pathetic. Still, no flames.) Thanx! ~Seeker**


	2. B is for Braid

**Still don't own it.**

**Gah, this is sad...by the way, I forgot to tell you in my last note that whether Percy and Reyna already have an established relationship in this fic depends on my mood. Sometimes yes, and sometimes they'll be in the process of falling for eachother. Yeah. Enjoy. **

**SSS**

"That," Reyna muttered, "Is the best fort they've built yet." she shook her head. The first, second, and third cohorts had been working on that fort for hours, and Reyna doubted that the fourth and fifth could come even close to defeating it, especially since their best fighter wasn't participating today. "They don't stand a chance."

"Don't worry so much." Percy told her, tugging lightly on her braid as he passed her in the direction of his pegasus, Joker. A warm feeling washed over Reyna that she did her best to ignore.

"You should be worried." she accused coolly, glaring in his direction. Percy laughed, mounting his pegasus.

"C'mon, Reyna," he coaxed, grinning down at her, "Lets go watch them prove you wrong."

Reyna snorted and scowled as she marched past him, but the ghost of a smile touched her lips as she turned to Scipio.

**SSS**

**Review! (Thanx to all of you who reviewed before!) No flames. ~Seeker**


	3. C is for Compare

**Yeah, I still don't own it.**

**Here's the next one. More Jason in it than I would otherwise have liked, but this scene wouldn't go away. Next chapter will be better. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

The atmosphere aboard the Argo II was tense as Percy and Jason sized each other up, engaging in an informal staring contest, as though the first to drop his eyes would prove himself the weaker man.

Looking at them, it was hard to determine which was the taller, the more powerful, the most respected. They were dressed in each other's home colors, stood with each other's home teams, and seemed as comfortable there as they would have been amongst their own. Around them, the orange and purple clad campers stood warily, looking from one to the other, as though they were afraid that they might explode.

Reyna looked at them too, comparing her current and former colleagues, and found very little inequality between them. Both were strong, powerful, obviously good leaders and loyal friends; but that was where their similarities ended. They resembled the opposite sides of a coin, heads and tails, dark and fair, water and sky, and their other characteristics seemed as different, with Jason as constant as the sky above and Percy as wild and changeable as the sea.

Once, Reyna would've said that one as unpredictable as Percy couldn't be trusted. That constancy and orderliness were the only paths to follow, and therefore that Jason was the better choice. But now, looking at Percy, she wasn't so sure.

**SSS**

**So review and lemme know what you think! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	4. D is for Duel

**Still not mine. **

**Hah! 2 in one day! Not bad... :)**

**Kinda happy with this one, even if it isn't quite up to par...**

**SSS**

"You cheated."

Percy laughed at Reyna's irritated declaration, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Graecus." he reminded her, grinning mischievously. "You should've known better."

Reyna took his hand, letting him pull her upright.

"Graecus." she repeated irritably, shaking her head. She'd challenged Percy to a practice duel this morning, and now it was almost time for evening muster.

Percy gave her hand a brief squeeze, then released her, taking a step back and twirling riptide before assuming a fighting stance.

"Once more?" his green eyes glittered a challenge. Reyna gave him a smile. Then, without warning, she attacked, attempting to catch Percy off guard.

For several minutes, the only sounds to be heard were their nimble footsteps and the ringing clash of their blades. A crowd gathered, the legionnaires urging them on to greater efforts.

Suddenly, with a bell-like toll, both swords went arcing into the air away from their owners, each of whom had disarmed the other. For a split second, silence reigned. Then the crowd burst into applause.

With a grin, Percy left the circle, reclaimed his sword, shrank it back into a pen, and pocketed it. Then he retrieved Reyna's. Returning to their dueling arena, he presented the sword to her hilt-first, making an almost elegant bow over the blade.

"Your sword."

Reyna suppressed a smile, accepting the weapon with a slight nod of her head.

"My thanks."

**SSS **

**Lemme know whatcha think! Thanx to all my amazing reviewers! ~Seeker**


	5. E is for Error

**Still don't own it.**

**Thanx for all the reveiws! You guys are great! **

**In case you all were wondering why Percy and Reyna aren't just flirting and stuff all over the place, and why Percy is being as chivalrus and courtly as he is in between bouts of Percy-ish humor, it's because I can't see him courting Reyna the same way he did Annabeth; Reyna's too stoic and driven for the goofy stuff to work, in my opionion; so courtly and slow it is.**

**This is basically a continuation of 'Compare.'**

**Enjoy!**

**SSS**

Jason's face was stoic as he gazed at the tattoo on Percy's arm and the regal purple cape swaying from his shoulders, and Reyna wondered if she'd made a critical error in supporting Percy as praetor. Then she looked at Percy's face, and her doubts vanished.

She had made no error. Percy was every in the praetor Jason had been, and deserved the honor just as much. He'd returned the legion's eagle when no one else could; he'd helped to save their camp in its most dire hour, and he had been the legion's choice as well as hers.

Reyna stepped to Percy's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, presenting a united front, and the legionnaires behind them, who had been tense in anticipation of a fight, relaxed.

"Percy," she announced, "Meet Jason Grace. Jason, meet Percy Jackson, praetor of the twelfth legion."

**SSS**

**Ouch! Major burn for Jason! Ow! :P**

**Review! No flames! (Sorry it's so short!) ~Seeker**


	6. F is for Faith

**Still not mine.**

**Thanx for all the amazing reviews! As to continuing the scenes from compare and error, I don't know...depends. And as far as using S for Spar, I have other plans for S.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (Sorry if I missed any of your questions.) **

**SSS**

Percy found Reyna standing half-hidden in the shadow of the Argo II, watching in silence as the crew boarded the huge, dragon-headed vessal. Quietly, he made his way over to her.

"Reyna."

She gave a start, her braid swaying as she spun to face him.

"Percy. I thought you were already on the ship." her voice was carefully controlled.

Percy shook his head, giving her a soft smile.

"Nah, haven't said goodbye yet."

Her mouth quirked up.

"Be safe," she told him quietly.

Percy's grin turned cocky as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, then pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Coarse I will, Reyna," he murmured, releasing her and putting his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so that he could look at her. "Have a little faith. How bad could it be?"

**SSS**

**Aww... I like this one. Sorry it's so short! Review! ~Seeker**


	7. G is for Grace

**Still don't own it.**

**Well... This was interesting to write. Took some time, actually. And for those who are wondering, I am going to continue error... when I get to J. **

**No, Xireene, you didn't overstep your bounds; I would've said the same thing. **

**Enjoy, everyone! **

**SSS**

Reyna stood in the doorway to her barrack, watching Percy practice his swordplay in the grey dusk. Clouds blocked the sky and rain poured down in a steady sheet, but Percy didn't seem to mind, despite the fact that he was soaked to the skin, his black hair slick with raindrops.

Reyna didn't mind either. She loved to watch Percy practice, and the addition of water served only to strengthen him. HIs movements had become fore fluid the moment that the first drop touched him, his steps more graceful, every motion conducted with such ease and smoothness that Reyna found herself almost unable to look away. If there was one thing that Percy was good at, it was swordsmanship. Even without a partner, it was obvious that he would be hard to defeat in battle; the dance he danced was a deadly one, its grace and beauty a mask for its purpose. Yet as Reyna watched Percy's flowing movements, she could see no ugliness in it; there was only Percy, dancing in the rain.

**SSS **

**I kind like this one...No flames, but review! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	8. H is for Hinder

**Don't own it. **

**I like this one! Enjoy!**

**(Ps. thanks for all the magnificent reviews!) **

**SSS**

With a furious cry, Percy lunged for Octavian, wanting nothing more than to rip the arrogant augur limb from limb. He would have, too, had Reyna not placed herself between them.

"Percy, stop." her hand was on his chest, as though that would hinder his attack should he choose to continue it. "Let it go."

He looked down at her, eyes blazing, then back at Octavian, who stood sneering behind Reyna's back. He lowered his sword, allowing it to shrink back into a pen, but he refused to relax, his breathing hard.

"Octavian," Reyna said, not looking at the augur, "Return to your barracks; we will speak of this later."

Octavian didn't reply as he slunk out of the principia. Percy glared after him.

"He nearly got them all killed." he growled.

"I know." her hand was still on his chest, but she didn't seem to notice. "But Octavian has many supporters in the legion and in New Rome. It is unwise to attack him in such a manner, Percy; he must be dealt with in public."

"Where he can use his silver tongue to his advantage." Percy spat. Reyna dropped her hand back to her side.

"I know that, Percy, but any other way is pointless." she turned away from him, but he caught her shoulder, spinning her back to face him.

"I am sorry." he said. His voice was stiff, but most of the anger had left his eyes. She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek in a rare display of affection. He tilted his head into her hand, reaching up to cover it with his own. He opened his mouth to speak just as footsteps sounded just outside the door, and they leapt apart. Percy scowled.

**SSS**

**I hate Octavian. He'll probably get beat up in later chapters. Anyway, review, no flames, ect. Thanx! ~Seeker**


	9. I is for Insane

**Don't own it.**

**Here's the next one! I like it...so sweet. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

Reyna hissed, shoving Percy in the chest, forcing him to take a step backwards so that he nearly stumbled over the hem of his cape.

"Reyna-" he protested.

"I swear," she hissed, cutting him off, "You are the most rash, thoughtless, insane person that I have ever met!" she tried to shove him again, but he caught her hands in his.

"You almost got yourself killed!" she tried to pull away.

"But I didn't." he told, her squeezing her fingers to get her to look at him. After a moment, she lifted her eyes to meet his, and he saw in them how scared she'd been for his life. Then she pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist, holding her tight, and relished in the fact that he was still alive to hold her.

**SSS**

**Lemme know what you think. The next one will be...different. No romance, really. Cause it finishes the scene from Compare and Error. Anyway, review! No flames! **

**Ps. Those of you who like Octavian, I'm glad you can find it in your hearts; as a supporter of stuffed animal rights, I just can't :) **

**~Seeker**


	10. J is for Justification

**Still not mine.**

**So...here's the conclusion of error. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for some big jealousy scene. This was...well, the only thing my hand would put on the paper. (stupid hand!) Hope you enjoy anyway. (K will be awesome! I hope...) **

**SSS**

Percy's eyes were masked as he held out his hand to Jason, but the blonde boy's eyes were a solid cloud of uneasiness as he took Percy's hand.

It was another test, fingers trying to crush bone, each again trying the other's strength. If one of them won, Reyna didn't know who.

At last they released eachother, hands swinging back to their sides, fingers flexing as though to make sure that they all still worked. Reyna squeezed Percy's shoulder, felt him shrug ever so slightly under her hand. Then Jason caught her eye.

He nodded his head ever so slightly, a silent, if unhappy acceptance, as though in testing himself against Percy he had found justification for his appointment as praetor.

Reyna returned his nod, pleased that he approved of his replacement; judging by the actions of the Camp Half-Blood group as they clustered around him, they certainly approved of theirs.

**SSS**

**Hmmm...I'm thinking of taking this, Error, and Compare, and re-writing them as their own one-shot using the scenes and key phrasings from these. Whatcha think? I'd really appreciate your imput. **

**Now reveiw! And be nice...Thanx to all my amazing reveiwers from previous chapters! ~Seeker**


	11. K is for Keep

**Still not mine.**

**So, here's K, just like I promised you! I hope you like it. And, thanx to y'all's imput, I think I will write Compare, Error, and J as a one shot of their own. Anyway, enjoy! **

**SSS**

Reyna didn't feel safe in many places, but standing on top of temple hill in Percy's arms, she felt safer than she had in weeks. Percy let her forget, for a little while, all the danger that surrounded them, all the responsibility they had to defend against it. He let her pretend that it was just them, that there was no one and nothing else in the world.

He was humming softly, a song Reyna had never heard, rocking back and forth with his chin resting against her hair. If she could, Reyna would stay here forever, freeze time, keep this moment and always have his arms around her. He smelled like the sea, salty, bittersweet.

He paused in his humming, lifting his head, and Reyna tilted her own to look up at him, meeting his green eyes with her dark ones. He smiled, the expression lighting up his handsome face, leaned down, and kissed her softly. Reyna sighed, snuggled against his chest, and wondered if he wanted to stay there forever too.

**SSS**

**I seriously like this one. :) Review! No flames! **

**~Seeker**


	12. L is for Literally

**Not mine.**

**Okay, here's the next one! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**SSS**

"What?" Percy demanded, hands held up defensively, "You just said-

"I didn't mean it literally!" Reyna retorted, bending down to examine Octavian, who lay unconscious on the ground between them, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar, looking more like a rag doll than a centurion. "I meant first blood, not- Oh, never mind." she sighed, shaking her head. Percy gave a self-satisfied smirk, nudging the unconscious augur with his shoe.

"You said the first one to leave a mark wins." he nodded down at the sizable lump on Octavian's pale forehead. "That left a mark."

Reyna threw up her hands in slight exasperation, turning away from both boys.

"You are impossible." she informed Percy as she stalked away. He laughed.

"You wouldn't wish me any other way."

"Get him a medic!" she retorted.

**SSS**

**Review! Be Nice! Not much more to say about this one... ~Seeker**


	13. M is for Mess

**Still don't own it.**

**So here's M. Wow. Already? I'm shocked! Thanx so much to all my reviewers! You guys are great! Enjoy! **

**SSS**

The Principia was a mess when Reyna entered, the floor strewn with multi-colored jellybeans and shards of the dish that had held them. Percy knelt in the midst of the mess, head bowed as he ran his hand through the colorful candies, searching for something. His other hand was curled into a fist, clutching something tightly.

"Percy?"

He didn't look up, still scanning the candies. His palm found a glass shard, and he hissed, but didn't stop his search.

"Percy, what are you looking for?" Reyna asked, stepping toward him, careful of the glass.

"Bead." he answered quietly. Without looking up, he opened his fist, showing her his necklace. It lay in his hand, torn as though someone had grabbed it and pulled. The bead depicting the Empire State Building was missing. She knelt down next to him.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, shaking his head, rubbing his bleeding palm on his jeans. Then he looked up at Reyna for the first time since she'd entered.

"I can't help who I am, Reyna." he said quietly, and a look of desperation flickered through his eyes. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Greek. Graecus." his eyes asked her to understand his conflict.

She nodded.

"Some things aren't ours to control." she told him softly, kneeling beside him. "The gods do strange things for strange reasons. But you aren't an outsider anymore, Percy. You're one of us." she plucked his bead out of the mess, placed it in his hand, and folded his fingers over it. "A gift."

**SSS**

**So, lemme know what you think! Thanx to y'all! ~Seeker**

**ps. Check out _Sea and Sky, my Compare/Error/Justification one-shot! _**


	14. N is for Nearly

**Don't own it.**

**So, here we are at N! Almost there! Thanx to all my reviewers so much for your encouragement! It means a lot to me. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**SSS**

Latin curses tore themselves from Reyna's throat as she tumbled through the empty sky from Scipio's back. Stupid water cannons! When she got a hold of that centurion-

"Gotcha." hands closed around Reyna's wrists, nearly jolting her arms out of their sockets as her descent came to an abrupt halt.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Percy pulled her easily up onto Joker's back, not even straining with her weight, until she was seated behind him. "Nearly got you there." he commented, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes." she agreed. "That centurion will be cleaning weapons for a week." It baffled her how the accident had happened; Skippy was usually far too nimble to be hit by anything, and the water cannons were never aimed at them.

Percy laughed, the sound vibrating through him, warm and rich.

"Are you sure it's the centurion you should be worried about?" he asked teasingly.

"Percy!" she slapped the side of his head.

"Hey!" he jerked his head away, but his voice was full of mirth. "Game's over anyway." he mumbled in an amused tone as he directed Joker back toward the ground. Reyna slapped his shoulder in annoyance, then leaned forward, resting her forehead against his back.

"You are so cleaning the weapons tonight." she muttered.

**SSS**

**So? Review, review, review! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	15. O is for Ocean

**Don't own it.**

**So...yeah, this one's a lot like the last one, but that's the mood I was in when I wrote them. Hope you like it anyway. This is set somewhere...probably in the bay...the one Percy thought about trying to get to before he found camp Jupiter in the book. **

**SSS**

Percy laughed, a ringing, joyous sound as he threw himself from Joker's back, plunging straight into the sparkling blue-green water below. He surfaced a moment later, face alight as he waved up at her.

Reyna directed Scipio lower, so that he hovered just above the waves as Joker circled over them.

Percy swam toward them, running a hand back through his hair. His purple shirt was plastered to his chest, and his green eyes shone. The ocean was his element, his home territory, the source of his power, and he looked more alive there than Reyna had ever seen him.

"C'mon." he reached up to her, grinning.

"What?" she shook her head at him. "No thanks!"

"Aw." he made a pouting face. "C'mon, Reyna." he wiggled his fingers. She folded her arms.

"No."

His grin turned devilish. "Fine. Be that way." he dove back under the water, disappearing from sight. Reyna leaned over, trying to make out where he'd gone.

Before she knew what had happened, arms had wrapped around her from the other side, taking her toppling off Skippy's back and into the glittering water. She surfaced, spluttering.

"I'm- gonna kill- you." she coughed at Percy, who was treading water beside her. He smiled wide and splashed her.

**SSS**

**So review! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	16. P is for Protect

**Don't own it. **

**Haha! 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm so happy now! XD Anyway, here's P. More somber than I would otherwise have liked, but there it is. Gotta have one serious one in the bunch. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

"What's your fatal flaw?" question caught Reyna off-guard, nearly causing her to step in the fire.

"Excuse me?"

Percy's eyes flicked up from the fire to meet hers.

"What's your fatal flaw?" his voice was thoughtful.

"I didn't know that I had one." she sat down on the log next to him, unsure whether she should be offended or not.

"Every demigod has one." he replied softly.

"Really; what's yours then?"

He chuckled dryly, once more watching the flames.

"Loyalty."

"Loyalty?" she frowned. How could loyalty be a flaw? It was a greatly valued trait in Rome, and highly sought after.

"Yep." he nodded, staring back at the flames. "Personal loyalty."

"But...How is that-"

"The gods said it was because I would do anything to protect the people that I care about." he murmured. "Kill. Die. Destroy the world. Anything." he glanced back up at her. "And they're right." he finished, very quietly.

"Anything?" Reyna asked, slightly incredulous. The corned of Percy's mouth quirked up as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow." she leaned her head against his shoulder, staring into the fire with him. After a moment, she murmured, "If that's a flaw, then I hope mine is just like it."

He chuckled, happier this time, and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"There's worse things."

**SSS**

**Review! Thanx to you all so much for reviewing! ~Seeker**

**(PS. Hazel L. (I can't spell that at the moment) Yes, you were the 100th reviewer! Yay! :)**


	17. Q is for Quite

**Not mine.  
>Ahh, and Annabeth finally makes an appearance; so sad though... :( Enjoy anyway. (The next one will hopefully be really cute...:) <strong>

**SSS**

Reyna was just entering the principia when she caught sight of Percy and Annabeth. She stopped dead in the doorway when she saw them, frozen with an emotion she could not identify.

They were talking quietly. Annabeth had taken Percy's wrist in her hand so that she could examine his tattoo, running her fingers over it as though to see if it had a different texture from the rest of his skin.

Reyna could have told her that it didn't.

Then, abruptly, Annabeth released his wrist and wrapped her arms around him instead, and Reyna felt the strange knot of emotion in her chest constrict. Something like anger filtered into her thoughts. She wanted to step forward, interrupt their embrace, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not to Percy. Not if this was what he wanted. Then she noticed how he'd reacted to Annabeth's hug.

His arms were held out several inches from Annabeth, as though he couldn't quite bring himself to hold her the way she was holding him. Gently, he put his hands on her shoulders, disengaging himself from her arms. She looked up at him, confused.

"Percy?"

"I'm sorry." he told her quietly, shaking his head. "I-" he shook his head again. "Too much has changed."

Annabeth's eyes went dark, sheilding her thoughts.

"You've found someone else."

He nodded slowly.

Annabeth didn't cry. She just looked at him for a moment, assessing him with her stormy eyes, then reached up and kissed his cheek, smiling sadly. "I hope she knows how lucky she is." was all she said.

Reyna retreated, backing out and leaning against the outside wall next to the door, and stared up at the sky, her heartbeat unsteady.

**SSS**

**So...review! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	18. R is for Resist

**Still not mine. **

**So...this one should be much better than the last one; it's all fluff! Enjoy!**

**SSS**

Reyna found Percy pouring over a map at the desk in the principia, hands braced on the desk's edges. He stood in profile to her, ans she couldn't resist pausing just to look as him, the way his black hair fell into his eyes, the set of his shoulders as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

She was fairly sure she'd never seen anyone so handsome.

As that thought floated through her mind, Percy glanced up, meeting her eyes with a cheeky smile.

She blushed and looked away. No one else had ever been able to make her blush.

When she looked back up, Percy was still looking at her, eyes thoughtful. He turned away from the desk and made his way toward her, pausing a step or so away, and reached out so that his fingertips grazed her cheek.

"That's a pretty colour." he told her softly. She smiled embarrassedly, and he leaned down to brush a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "You know," he murmured, "You're cute when you blush."

Reyna felt the colour in her cheeks deepen even more as he said it.

**SSS**

**Review and give me your opinion! But be nice. No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	19. S is for Soothe

**Still not mine.**

**So, here's S. It's really sweet in my opinion. :)**

**SSS**

Reyna was cold, sore, and tired. Monsters had been attacking more and more frequently lately, and in larger and larger groups, and it was getting harder and harder to keep them at bay. From where she sat on the top of temple hill, Reyna could see the whole camp spread out below, with cohorts practicing late-evening drills in preparation for tomorrow's possibility of attack. She should be down there with them.

Hands came down on Reyna's shoulders, warm and gentle as they began to soothe away the tension in her shoulders and neck. She sighed at the familiar touch, and heard Percy chuckle in response.

"You need to relax," he murmured in her ear. She laughed.

"Can't afford to."

"Have to." he retorted, rubbing warmth into her upper arms. "Can't have you burning out on us.

"Hmm." she leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her with his warmth, and dropped a kiss to her temple.

"Shh." he whispered.

She closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace as he held her close. It was hard to stay awake. "Shhh." he soothed again. "Rest."

She woke when he moved, shifting her in his arms so that he could pick her up, but she was too tired to protest as he carried her down the hill, cradling her to his chest. For once, she didn't want to have to walk alone.

**SSS**

**Review! Be nice, but review! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	20. T is for Trust

**Still don't own it. **

**Wow! All the way to T! Haha, this is awesome! Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great, and I hope you'll stick around for the last few letters! **

**Enjoy!**

**SSS**

"This better not be a trick, Percy." Reyna warned as her fellow praetor lead her down the beach toward the waves rolling up onto the sand. He laughed.

"You worry too much."

They paused at the edge of the water, and Percy turned to her, holding out his hands. She took them hesitantly.

"What are we doing?" she asked warily. He grinned.

"You'll see." he started walking backward into the water, leading her with him.

"Percy?"

He was watching her carefully, eyes alight, and smiling like a child showing off their favorite toy. He kept walking, going deeper and deeper. The water was up to Reyn'a chin now. "Percy-"

"It's okay," he promised. "I've got you."

Another two steps and they were completely submerged. Reyna closed her eyes, holding her breath. Percy might be a son of the sea god, but _she _wasn't amphibious.

"Breathe, Reyna." Percy's voice murmured in her ear. "And open your eyes."

For a moment, Reyna hesitated, unsure. Then her trust in Percy took over, and, taking a tentative breath of cold, salty air, she opened her eyes.

"Percy..." she breathed, gazing around in shock and wonder. They were floating side-by-side, their upper bodies encased in a giant bubble about half the size of a car. Around them, fish were swimming, darting past like streaks of light, some pausing for a moment or two to look at them before swimming away.

Percy watched Reyna's face closely as she turned to face him, carefully, as though afraid any sudden movement might pop the bubble.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"It's...beautiful." she whispered, looking up at how the sun sparkled down through the water. Percy's face lit up.

"Wanna see some more?"

She smiled, reached up, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes. I'd like that."

His eyes glittered, and he took her hands again, tugging her closer.

"Hold on tight."

**SSS**

**So? Review! Thanx so much! ~Seeker**


	21. U if for Unforgivable

**Yeah, still don't own it.**

**Not sure what to make of this one, actually, but this was the only thing that would come to me for U. Enjoy! Hopefully the next one will be better.**

**SSS**

Percy had fallen asleep on the ground beside the campfire, lying on his side facing the flames. Reyna watched the firelight dance across his face, splashing orange-gold highlights in his black hair, there one moment, gone the next. He looked younger in sleep than he usually did, the lines of responsibility and stress smoothed from his face.

Reyna sighed softly, dragging her eyes away from him, back to the flames, but before she knew it she was looking back at him.

Once, she had thought that the destruction of her old home was an unforgivable crime on Percy's part. Now, however, looking at him with the fire illuminating his handsome, youthful face, she knew that she had forgiven him a long time ago. She'd forgiven him the moment she became praetor, the moment she truly found her place at camp. Because if he hadn't destoyed her old home, she never would have found camp at all. Never would have become the leader that she was.

Never would have gotten to know him.

Never would have fallen for him.

She smiled ruefully, watching his eyelids flicker slightly as he dreamed. Who would have thought that such a disaster could have resulted in such wonders as she now knew?

**SSS**

**Yeah, that was weird...Anyway, just a few more to go! Thanx to you all so much! Review! Be nice! ~Seeker**


	22. V is for Very

**Yeah, still don't own it. **

**So, sorry it took me so long, I've been sick and not wanting to write. Still, enjoy!**

**SSS**

"Do you miss the other camp?" Reyna asked softly, tilting her head up to look at Percy. They were sitting outside the temple of Neptune, with Percy's back against the wall, his arms around Reyna. He had been gazing up at the stars, but at the sound of her question, he glanced down at her. A sigh whispered from his lips and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Very much." he said finally, very quietly.

She looked away, staring instead at their entwined hands.

"I am sorry." she told him softly. He squeezed her fingers.

"I miss Camp Half-Blood." he said, "But Camp Jupiter is my family now too." he lifted her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles, and she turned slightly in his arms to face him.

"Do you mean that?"

He nodded, his green eyes spangled with starlight.

"Yeah." he kissed her temple, and she snuggled into his chest. Percy smiled, gazing up at the stars once more, and held her close.

**SSS**

**So review! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	23. W is for Wound

**Don't own it.**

**Okay, so I borrowed from the movie for this one... Sorry it took so long. Again, sick. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

"Ow." Percy hissed as he pulled the tattered remains of his purple shirt over his head so that the medic could see his back. The kid made a sharp sound of surprise.

"Man, how'd you manage that?"

Percy shrugged, wincing as he did so.

"When you're used to being invincible..."

Reyna, who had just entered the room, snorted.

"It serves you right, then, for not paying attention."

He gave her a grin as she approached, gesturing the medic to one side. Percy felt her cool hand on his back as she measured his wound with her fingers. "Six or seven inches long, deep for at least three." she announced after a moment. "Next time, I advise you to steer clear of the claws."

"I'll try and remember that." he said wryly, then shivered as icy water cascaded over his back, flowing over the wound, washing away the blood and allowing the skin to knit. The medic made another surprised noise, then muttered,

"Sot of the sea god." he turned on his heal and left. Percy laughed, and Reyna stepped back around him, heading toward the door. Before she'd gone two steps, however, Percy caught her hand in his, flipping it over so that he could see the long slice down her forearm.

"Who needs to steer clear of the claws?" he queried softly.

"That is not a claw wound." she retorted coolly.

"Tail, then." he smirked, bent, and touched his lips to her wrist. The drops of water still clinging to his skin flowed from him and over her injury, washing it away just as it had his.

She watched him as he healed her, her gaze filled with a warmth that she would probably never show in public. Then his eyes flicked up to meet hers, reflecting that same warmth back at her, and she felt his smile against her wrist.

**SSS**

**So I borrowed his ability to heal others with water from the movie. Hope you all liked! Review! No flames! ~Seeker**


	24. X is for Xmas

**Still don't own it.**

**Yeah, so I don't really like this one. It was hard to write. X. ewe. Anyway...**

**SSS**

Reyna woke to sunshine filtering in her window, and she sat up with a yawn. It was Christmas today. She glanced out the window. It didn't look like Christmas. No snow. No tree. Just sun and a wistful feeling. She sighed.

Percy had gone home to New York for Christmas. He'd promised to be back in a couple of days, and Reyna knew he needed to see his mom, but she was still sad he'd gone. Somehow, she was sure that, for her, it wouldn't be much of a Christmas without him.

Sighing again, Reyna forced herself to get up and dress. She needed to go check the armory. Brush Skippy. Anything to keep her mind off Percy's absence. She opened her door and stopped abruptly, staring at the gift wrapped in bright blue paper resting in front of her door. Hesitantly, she reached down and picked it up. It was tiny, and very thin. Opening it, she found a small box containing a note.

'_Merry X-mas Reyna! Look up!' _

Frowning, Reyna lifted her head.

"Percy!"

He grinned, shuffling his feet, and tilted his head so that his hair fell into his eyes.

"My parents wanted to meet you, so I brought them with me. Merry Christmas, Reyna."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Percy," she whispered, and hid her face in his shoulder.

**SSS**

**So, yeah. Reveiw. Thanx! Only a couple more to go! Reveiw! ~Seeker**


	25. Y is for Yours

**Still not mine. **

**So, here's Y! Just one more to go. If you have any suggestions for future Percy/Reyna fics, feel free to leave me a note, and if I do write them, I will credit you in my author's note! Thanx to you all! Enjoy!**

**SSS**

"Is this yours?" Percy's amuzed question pulled Reyna's attention from her search of the principia, and she turned to find him standing in the doorway, his shoulder braced against the frame and her purple cloak draped over his arm.

"Yes!" she said, irritated, and stalked over to him. "Where did you find it?"

"Outside Bellona's temple, on the steps." he grinned as she reached for it, a teasing light in his eyes, and leaned away from her. "Hey, finders, keepers."

"Percy," she glared, holding out her hand, and he laughed, reaching out and wrapping the cloak around her shoulders, and used it to pull her in for a hug. She rolled her eyes, returning his playfulness, and didn't pull away. "Does this mean I can have it back?"

"Maybe." he grinned. "Do I get anything?" he pouted.

She smiled, reached up, and kissed him, eyes glittering, then pulled away, just enough to whisper,

"You get that."

**SSS**

**So, whatcha think? Reveiw and lemme know! No flames! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	26. Z is for Zeal

**Don't own it.  
>Ah, I can't believe we've reached the end! It's not long, it's not spectacular, but it is sweet. Enjoy. <strong>

**SSS**

Percy stood inside Poseidon's shrine, gazing around it in awe. The place had been completely redone while he was gone, and even though it was still small, now it glittered with all the radiance of the ocean itself.

"Wow," he whispered. Someone laughed behind him, and he turnedd to find Reyna standing in the doorway, watching him with a pleased expression.

"I take it you approve?" she asked. He nodded.

"This is..." the turquoise tiles sparkled at him, the bronze tridents engraved on either side of the door shining. "...amazing."

"Good." she came forward and embraced him with a zeal she'd never shown before, clinging to him as though she never wanted to let go, and sighed against his shoulder.

"I missed you." she whispered, He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

She drew back slightly, just enough to look at him, and withdrew one arm so that she could reach up and touch his hair, trace her fingers through his bangs and down the side of his face. He smiled, leaning into her touch.

"Your hair's longer." she said softly, and he chuckled.

"So's yours."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

Reyna smiled up at him and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. He smiled into the kiss, tightening his grip around her waist and lifting her so thatjer feet left the floor. He didn't put her down when they pulled back for air, instead swaying on the spot and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he murmured. She smiled softly, breathing in the scent of sea and salt that clung to him.

"I love you too."

**SSS**

**Gah, that was...mushy. I think I have cavaties from writing that. Eeeek. Sorry 'bout that. :) **

**Anyway, y'all, review. If you have any suggestions for me, do let me know. ~Seeker**

_**Thanks to all my reivewers past and present, those who stuck with me from beginning to the end and those who are just now joining us. Thanks to all of you who love this story. You are all amazing. **_


End file.
